elderscrollsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Рыцарские Ордена (Daggerfall)
thumb|100px|Рыцарь Ордена Их очень много, но в отличие от храмов, ордена отличаются только названиями. Почти каждое королевство региона имеет собственный орден — часть из них является религиозными воинами того или иного храма, другие, более светские, служат государствам и правителям. Член ордена может бесплатно ночевать в тавернах той провинции, где базируется его организация. С каждым увеличением ранга рыцарь получает один случайно выбранный элемент лат, качество материала которого прямо пропорционально рангу. Достигнув вершины иерархии, рыцарь бесплатно получает дом — естественно, всё в той же стране. Кроме того, в ордене нередко можно натолкнуться на квест, посвящённый поискам того или иного артефакта — хотя все эти артефакты интересны только своими особыми картинками и историей, их свойства легко повторяются и на голову превосходятся с помощью инструментария создания магических предметов, а поистине уникальные артефакты есть только у Повелителей Даэдра. Возможным исключением из списка является Орден Лампы — рыцари под контролем у Гильдии Магов. Увы, в своё время местонахождение этой нередко упоминаемой организации упорно искали по всему миру, но так и не нашли. Похоже, это один из множества мифов «Daggerfall», который так и не сошёл со страниц тамошней литературы в тамошнюю «реальную жизнь». Квесты для не членов Ордена right "There is a traitor to the order in …" (любая репутация) Нужно убить предателя ордена. Стандартное исследование подземелий. В награду на вашей карте отметят местонахождение ещё одного подземелья. "I don't trust you. You are not a member of our order…" (любая репутация) Нужно найти и убить монстра с клеймом на спине. Стандартное исследование подземелий. "…bandit band of orcs…" (любая репутация) Нужно найти и убить предводителя орков — орка-вождя (Orc Warlord) или орка-шамана. Стандартное исследование подземелий, но почти все ваши враги — орки. "I own a building that is infested with creatures…" (любая репутация) Квест, практически аналогичный квесту воинской гильдии. Нужно очистить дом от 7–10 крыс или летучих мышей. Когда вы убьёте последнюю из них, вы получите сообщение об успешном выполнении квеста, однако после этого сообщения обычно появляются ещё две или три крысы или летучие мыши. Квесты для членов Ордена "The Princess has been captured…" (любая репутация) Нужно спасти принцессу. Что ещё нужно настоящему рыцарю? А что если вы принадлежите к одной из тайных организаций? Стандартное исследование подземелий. "We have a traitor in the order…" (любая репутация) Квест, аналогичный квесту для не членов гильдии, за исключением того, что в этом случае вы не получаете никакой награды. "The order has been told of a crazed orc mercenary…" (репутация 10 или больше) Нужно убить орка-наёмника. Стандартное исследование подземелий. Если всё прошло нормально, то вы получите записку. "...there is a bandit band of orcs holed up around here…" (репутация 20 или больше) Квест, аналогичный квесту для не членов гильдии. "A powerful band of orcs has been raiding caravans…" (репутация 40 или больше) Нужно убить ещё несколько орков. Стандартное исследование подземелий. "I have gotten word of a raiding farms…" (репутация 40 или больше) Нужно найти и убить монстра со следами медвежьих клыков на руке. Обычно это великан. Стандартное исследование подземелий. "…Someone needs to go out and banish the Ghost…" (репутация 50 или больше) Нужно найти и убить привидение. Вы увидите сообщение, когда убьёте нужное из них. Стандартное исследование подземелий. "It seems just read about an ancient family curse…" (репутация 60 или больше) Нужно найти и убить нежить (скелет, зомби, призрак и т. д.). Вы увидите сообщение, когда убьёте нужного из них. Стандартное исследование подземелий. "The Mages Guild has discovered a rift…" right (репутация 70 или больше) Нужно убить одного или нескольких (если вы высокого уровня) даэдротов. Вы увидите сообщение, когда убьёте нужного из них. Стандартное исследование подземелий. "I just got word that a dragon has been spotted…" (репутация 70 или больше) Нужно убить драгонлинга. Стандартное исследование подземелий. Этот квест — единственная возможность нормально поймать заклинанием душу драгонлинга для зачарования предметов. "A rumor has surfaced as to the whereabouts of an ancient artifact of power…" (репутация 71 или больше) Этот квест может привести вас к Щиту Ауриэля (Auriel's Shield), Луку Ауриэля (Auriel's Bow) или Кольчуге Лорда (Lord's Mail) в зависимости о того, насколько вам повезёт. Вы должны найти в указанном подземелье ведьму. В обмен на информацию об артефакте она попросит вас похитить её внучку из дворца случайного города. После похищения на вас повсюду будут нападать рыцари, ни в коем случае не позволяете им атаковать вас, нужно избежать конфронтации любой ценой. Если атака пройдёт, они потребуют вернуть девочку. В случае отказа ваша репутация упадёт на 25 единиц, что эквивалентно выполнению 5 заданий в ордене, причём репутация вычтется как из самого ордена, так и из области, в которой было проведено похищение. Если согласиться, репутация упадёт не так значительно, но квест будет провален. После передачи внучки ведьме, она скажет вам название подземелья, где вы и найдёте артефакт. Найти его довольно непросто, так как выглядит он как стандартная часть оформления подземелья, так что вам придётся кликать почти на всех предметах. "A lich is raising an army of undead…" (репутация 80 или больше) Нужно убить лича. Стандартное исследование подземелий. "A lich is raising an army of undead…" (репутация 81 или больше) Этот квест может привести вас к Хризамеру (Chrysamere), Амулету Некроманта (Necromancer's Amulet), Кольцу Чернокнижника (Warlock's Ring) или Посоху Магнуса (Staff of Magnus) в зависимости о т того, насколько вам повезёт. Сам квест такой же, как предыдущий, но на трупе лича вы найдёте пергамент (выделен зелёным фоном) с указанием местонахождения ещё одного подземелья. Там вы найдёте NPC, который направит вас в следующее подземелье, где вы должны убить привидение. После этого направляйтесь в указанную Гильдию Магов, в которой вы найдёте артефакт, лежащий где-то в помещении в качестве интерьера. Является одним из самых длинных побочных заданий, чаще всего каждая часть квеста проходит в наибольших подземельях Даггерфолла, а местоположение NPC нередко расположено в самых спрятанных местах. В оригинальной игре присутствует оба квеста, там где у лича есть письмо и там где его нет. Во втором случае, очевидно, артефакт получить не удасться. Вычислить нужный квест можно по описаниям, которые имеют небольшие различия. Квест может отсутствовать, если не установлен нужный патч. Даже в последнем патче присутствует баг, который позволяет получать в награду только Хризамер. Если Кольцо или Амулет можно получить в качестве награды за завершение сюжетной линии, то Посох Магнуса в таком случае становится полностью недоступным. Исправлено в неофициальных патчах, которые, впрочем, не работают с русскоязычной версией. Категория:Квесты Категория:Daggerfall Категория:Квесты (Daggerfall) Категория:Побочные Квесты (Daggerfall)